wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wave (Kindred-Heart)
This is Kindred-Heart's character. Only they are entitled to use this character in any way, shape, or form; including changing anything about the character. Appearance Wave has the physique of a normal SeaWing, with no birth defects. From an accident as a younger dragonet, Wave has a slight limp in her front left leg, and her neck and tail are a little more stiff than average. Wave's scales are a soft, sky-blue, with a pale lime-green underbelly and wing membranes. Her luminescent scales are a brighter lime-green. Wave's eyes are a bright sky-blue, a feature she's very proud of. Also from her accident, Wave has dark, visible scars; found on her neck, tail, and front left leg. The scar on her neck creates indentations in her neck scales and gills, impairing her ability to breathe underwater slightly. It also covers a decent amount of area, even reaching up to the back of her head. The scars on her tail consist of five long lacerations on her left side, and four on her right. They don't cover as much area and only appear near the base of her tail. Personality Wave is usually one who likes her solitude and alone time, but not all the time. She isn't one to initiate things, but she'd hate feeling lonely. She is adamant when it comes to assistance; she's willing to help when asked for or when she sees a need, but never wants to cause a hindrance by being helped. At the Academy, she can often be found in the library, reading her favourite scrolls. Wave is also interested in the music room but is afraid she'd draw too much attention by playing an instrument horribly. Wave is very comfortable with her friends in her winglet, her best friend being Joy. At home, Wave is a little less put together, her parents often fighting with her siblings. Wave has a favourite cove of hers where she likes to go swimming to escape this. The cliffs surrounding the cove may harbour some bad memories, but Wave disregards them. History Wave had a normal hatching and is the youngest of her immediate siblings. She was close to her parents and family, but they didn't have an exceptional bond; Wave being an introvert. Wave and her sister, Gull, have a rocky relationship. Gull often picks on her younger sister, claiming all of her actions were harmless pranks. When Wave thinks back to that today, she realizes it was the opposite, and that what Gull did was borderline abuse. Wave was often a very daring dragonet, enjoying the sport of racing; underwater or in the air. When she was a young dragonet, she wasn't a fan of lifting off from a single spot, and struggled with that skill; often taking advantage of cliffs surrounding the nearby coves to get a running start. One time as Wave was doing this, at the age of 2, she stood at the end of a high precipice, with her wings spread to fly. Gull knew that she did this often, and followed her secretly to prank her. As soon Wave crouched and her talons left the ground, Gull jumped out from where Wave didn't know she was and scared her. Startled beyond belief, Wave turned her head as her wings faltered and failed to gain lift. Recognizing her mistake instantly, Gull leapt forward and reached for Wave she fell. Only able to graze her tail with her talons, Gull tried to regrip but failed, Wave plummeting to the rocks below. The tide was low beneath the cliff, leaving large, edged boulders exposed; only damp from the sea spray splashing them. Gull could only watch helplessly for a moment as Wave flailed and screamed, shutting her eyes as Wave's body hit the ground, going silent; save for the sound of the impact. Gull quickly went running and shouting for help as Wave's broken body was instantly knocked unconscious. The first dragon that Gull found was their older brother, Clam. She quickly told him what had happened and told him to get their parents or someone else to help. Thanks to Gull's quick thinking -or no thanks for causing the accident- the SeaWing healers were able to miraculously save Wave in time. Nobody thought she would survive. Wave had to be rehabilitated for months on end, recovering also from memory loss during this period. The process happened one step at a time, literally, as she re-learned how to walk, swim, and talk. Even eating was a struggle, and Wave ceased to for a period of time; compromising her health further. After Wave had healed enough, things just weren't the same. Other dragonets that Wave had previously grown up with and been friends with pushed her away and called her names. Wave's best friend, Manta, left her because of her disabilities and appearance. Flood and Geyser were extremely worried about their daughter and thought back to their experiences at the Jade Mountain Academy. The two had met eachother there and made great, lasting friendships. Wave was reluctant to want to go where other dragonets, that she didn't even know, might also mock her. After some thought and lots of encouragement, Wave finally, begrudgingly, agreed to go. It took some time of adjustment, but Wave eventually settled and never felt happier in her life. The dragonets in her winglet were a perfect match, as each of them had gone through some sort of trauma. Joy has been the one to help Wave open up the most. Gallery Wave somnus.jpg|Lines by somnus. on Chicken Smoothie Wave Spacejump.jpg|Lines by Spacejump zoroark on Chicken Smoothie Moon Jellyfish4.jpg|A group of moon jellyfish __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Kindred-Heart)